


Home

by Ocendaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU modern future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Prompto Argentum, Disabled Character, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, alternate source of lifeforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Niflheims attempts to breed a broad variety of magitech creatures leads to strange ways to sustain lifeforce.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 21





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please leave critique.  
> 

He almost didn‘t made it to the front door.

Once again he thanked the Six for Aranea who found him lying on the ground of who-knows-where and held him for a while till he accumulated enough energy to tell her that he was blind, lost and asked her to bring him home. She seems to be aware of his condition and didn‘t hesitate to set her car on automode and stroke his bare arms when he asked her to, even pressed two kisses on the back of his hands before he left the car.

Immediately he felt home. The sounds and smells were distinctive. On his way to the door there was a moment when he feared they could have deleted him from the security system but the scanner beeped once and the door slid open.

Their voices sounded from the kitchen. „Twelve days,“ he could hear Ignis gritting through his teeth „that ungrateful brat could at least have the nerve to call once.“ „Ignis,“ Gladio said soft „you don‘t have to pretend. You are as worried as me.“  
Ignis sighed „I hope someone have the mercy to use him. We shouldn't have let him go.“ „ It was his decision and we had no right to hold him back.“ Gladio sounds „Who knows what this Ardyn told him.“

‚Something about self-determined life‘ Prompto thought. But in the end he took him to a ‚shelter‘ to ‚cure‘ his ‚condition‘. He wasn‘t locked up but after a few days without being used or even a human touch he fell into an agony that didn‘t allowed him to do anything. The last night he kept on touching himself so he fueled a minimum of energy to leave this morning and collapsed outside where Aranea found him.

Lifting his hand to the scanner the kitchen door slid open and he stumbled into the room. 

There was the sound of falling chairs and a moment later four arms were tightly wrapped around him, guiding him to the floor.  
A pair of lips was pressed against his and a tongue darted into his mouth to give him the current he needed so much. ‚Of course Ignis is the one to supply first aid, as always.‘ Prompto thought, almost smiling if he would have had the energy for it.

He heard a rustling of clothes as Gladio undressed himself and shortly after a pair of trembling hands undone his clothes too. Two armes pressed him against the broad chest of the man, his back to Gladios front, sucking in the low current skin to skin.  
„Prompto.“ was whispered in his ear with hoarse voice, followed by a cascade of kisses on his shoulders.

Ignis was still kissing him deep, only took short breaks to let them breathe.

„Gladio, take over.“ he said and Promptos pale lips were occupied by the full lips of the hunk.

From the sound Prompto knew that Ignis also undressed himself and soon he felt the sleek muscular body pressed to his front.

So he laid sandwiched between them, hands wandering over all the parts of his skin that didn‘t touch another body and being kissed by one or the other till he felt life seeping back into him, pulling him away from the borderline of merely existing.

„Let‘s get comfortable.“ Ignis said and drew back, still keeping his palms on Promptos chest. Gladio shuffled to his knees, took Prompto in a bridal carry and stood up. The Trio went to the bedroom, careful not to lose contact but avoiding touching Promptos palms or fingertips. No good could come if they draw current in the state he was.

It was a rare occasion that he was used by both men, but this was an emergency.

Gladio sat down on the bed, positioned himself against the headboard and set Prompto between his angled legs so back and chest were touching again. He kept on pressing kisses on any body part he could reach.

Ignis positioned himself between Promptos legs and worked on his front and lower part. When he reached the groin he placed a quick kiss on the head of the soft cock but Prompto shook his head - no drawing current now.

Ignis let his fingertip circle around Promptos entrance, feeling how tight it was. „By the Six, Prompto, didn‘t they use you?“ „Not once, even when I begged them for.“ was the pained answer. „Twelve days, those bastards.“ Gladio growled against Promptos jawline.

A pop was heard as Ignis opened the bottle of lube, followed by a faint spreading sound.  
Prompto could feel the fingertip slowly sink in, bringing the sensation of almost highest current deep into him. He let out a long moan that grew in volume as Ignis added a second finger. The third finger followed and his moans gotten even louder.

„Please, more.“ he whispered.  
Ignis drew back, slid up his front and kissed him again breathless. „You know you don‘t have to beg to be used by us. Turn around.“

Gladio helped him to get on his hands and knees and Ignis positioned himself behind him, using the lube again.  
Ignis pushed the head of his cock slowly into Prompto but halfway in the blind pushed back hard to feel the high current spreading through his whole body. He wondered if the two others could see the sparks he felt dancing over his skin.

„Shhh, Prom,“ Ignis said softly „overload wouldn‘t do you no good. You still have to recover. We have all the time in the world.“ with this he started a steady rhythm that kept on sending current after current into Prompto.

The blind let his head down, finding the musk scent of Gladios groin and let the hard cock slid into his mouth. More pulses of current were sent down his throat each time he took him in.

When Gladio finally started to push into him, mirroring the rhythm of Ignis behind him, all Prompto could think of was „I‘m home.“

**Author's Note:**

> The story found me half-asleep at dawn - what would happens if the source of ones lifeforce is provided by human touch? The more intimate the touch the more energy is generated.


End file.
